classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancia D24
The Lancia D24 is a car racing carried out by house Turin Lancia in the period 1953 / 54. The specimen exposed to D24 of the Museum of Turin Indication In the early months of 1953, when Lancia you decide to give birth to a new race car with body "open" to race in the Sports category and replace the berlinetta D20 determined to be not sufficiently competitive with the best machines opponents, it is thought to a product rather innovative, which in effect will be the D24. The tight schedule, however, require the immediate implementation of a car-deck - the D23, but the D24 project for the course does not stop, indeed proceed expeditiously so that the new creature is made his debut at the end of August, on the occasion of the first edition the " 1000 km Nürburgring. " The D24 is universally regarded as one of the most beautiful racing cars of the period, is presented with a livery of all respect, a sleek and harmonious that improves the aesthetics of the D23 already appreciable and that of course is always due to the pencil Pininfarina. The D24, which will reach international fame after winning the Carrera Panamericana in November 1953 (that deserves the name of the Lancia D24 Carrera), tread the stage until the end of the 1954 season getting several statements of prestige ( Mille Miglia, Targa Florio, Giro of Sicily ), and will also be equipped - in the latest releases - from the engine 3.7-liter built for the machine to replace the D24, or the D25. As with all race cars that are observed, even the D24 undergoes in the course of its existence several changes to improve the reliability performance now now: it is also of refinements of no great importance. At the 1000 km Nürburgring in calendar 30 August 1953, is the new Lancia D24. Although aesthetically rather similar to the progenitor D23, the D24 is mechanically almost completely new, since only the brakes and suspensions front are not subject to particular changes. The engine that equips the D24, designed in mid-July by the designer Ettore Zaccone Mina, it is still a 6 -cylinder V 60 ° to four camshafts in the head (two per cylinder bank) from 3.3 liters (exactly the its displacement is 3284.35 cm ³ obtained thanks to a bore of 88 mm and a stroke of 90 mm ) but presents new fusions for the monoblock, has changed the heads, while the crankshaft rotates on bearings now Vanderwell thin shell. The ignition is always two spark plugs per cylinder, with dual distributor. L supply is equipped with three carburetors Weber 46 DCF3 body double vertical, the system includes two electric pumps "Mona"-type aircraft (at a later date, a pump will be adopted "Mona" by airplane keyed on a distribution tree). After the problems encountered to debut at Nürburgring (two cars forced to retire due to the rupture of the battery most likely caused by a too rigid attachment to the body), the battery is moved inside the passenger compartment on the passenger side, sacrificing space for the possible co-pilot. In its initial configuration, this engine delivers a power of 245 hp at about 6200 rpm (the maximum speed of rotation is placed at around 6500 rpm). By comparing the size of the engine from 3.3 liters to 3 liters with the previous one, there is an increase in the length (6 cm) but also a reduction in height (10 cm), which allows a significant reduction of the waistline of the car. Again, compared to the D23, the lubrication system of the engine, which is now of the type "dry sump". Since the outset of the engine while these efficient sports car built by Lancia in the lubrication has had its Achilles heel, it is obvious that, in the course of his short life, the power unit installed on the D24 has been the subject of continuous repeated changes of this technical detail. These changes have partly contributed to customize some of the exterior features of the D24 as the air vents placed on the right front fender: in the first version there is only one air intake, located on the fender, but as of September 24, 1953 (the news you see at the hillclimb Bologna - Raticosa and is designed for participation in the Carrera Panamericana) is added a curious additional air intake set, with nails, just above the right front headlight, a detail that characterize the D24. Only at the end of 1954, i.e. at the end of his career, as a result of further changes to the system (and the installation on some D24, the new D25 engine type 3.7-liter) this air intake will be deleted. Power and speed of rotation (and in some cases even displacement) of the engine remain unchanged also sensitive, in relation to the participation in races that require more power or increased robustness. Category:Lancia